The Abhorrent Siblings: Resident Evil Side
by aachannoichi
Summary: A sickly Alex stumbles home suffering from another series of symptoms of her illness. Upon barely making it to her apartment, she collapses on the floor, thankfully an all too familiar person appears to help her.


The Abhorrent Siblings: Resident Evil Side

Alex walked briskly through the apartment complex hallway. Her blue eyes could scarcely focus, everything blurred together; colors, shapes, sounds, and smells- they all amalgamated together in a profane symphony of the senses that threatened to send her careening over the brink of sanity. If she could make it to her door and into her penthouse without collapsing or retching violently, it would be a glorious feat, but everything was so horribly distorted she couldn't tell one door from another. It was more than a few times that Alex, in one of these disorienting spells, stuck her key into the wrong door only to have one of her perplexed neighbors open the door to find her there disheveled attempting to enter their home. They would correct her with disapproving glares, never compassion. They probably assumed she was intoxicated after returning from a long night of debauchery and hedonism. Then there were other times when she would collapse somewhere between her commute from work and apartment. She would awaken hours later to find herself in the emergency room or in a quiet hospital room.

As Alex struggled down the seemingly endless corridor, she had an arbitrary moment of lucidity. She remember after her last attack, she placed a little trinket on the door as a reminder of which dwelling she should enter. Alex stumbled down the hallway a little further and she could see the light glinting off the silver plated elephant. At first the flash of light was a welcoming beacon in a tempest of disorientation and biliousness. But as she continued to look at the shiny pachyderm, the light glinting from it pierced her head with a cutting pain that she felt that if she continued to stare at it, the light would travel through her ocular nerve endings and instantly sauté her brain. Walking as quickly as she could without toppling over, Alex prepared the key in her trembling hand. Her hand was shaking so wildly, that when she reached her door, she could barely place the key into the lock. It was only by sheer dumb luck she managed to accomplish this task.

Quickly opening the door, Alex fell into the door and crashed down hard onto the marble floor. Not having the strength or mental wherewithal to take out the key from the other side of door, Alex used her legs to slam shut the door, then crawled across the floor over to her living room. She looked up and saw the prescription pill bottle and covered glass of water on the coffee table, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was fully prepared for this attack this time. With what limited abilities that remained, Alex grabbed for the pill bottle and pulled off the top and guzzled down the remaining two pills. Tossing the empty bottle aside, she reached for the glass of water and took a hearty drink. She could feel the pills slip down her throat, which helped her feel a little more settled, but she was not out of the woods yet and she knew it. Placing the glass down on the floor next her, Alex decided it was best to just lay on the floor until the worst of this spell was over.

"Albert…" She whispered feebly. "Albert… Please help me."

An undetermined amount of time later Alex heard her front door open suddenly then close. Shortly after the door closed, she distinctly heard the sound of footsteps approaching her prone body. Alex desperately wanted to see who had dared entered her home, but she was still too weak from her struggle home to move any part of her body so she lay there to await her fate. She could hear the stern clunk of men's boots crossing the hard marble floor and she smiled, she knew exactly who it was.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament." The deep baritone voice rang out.

"Indeed." Alex responded nearly inaudibly.

The man picked Alex up off the floor and immediately her heart began to soar through the clouds. He held her firmly yet affectionately cradled her in his strong arms for a moment. Lovingly the man caressed her soft blonde locks and smiled gently. She wanted to caress him back, but she was still far too weakened to reciprocate, so she just lay in his arms contently listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"Do you want me to draw your bath?" The man asked sternly.

"Yes." She answered quickly.

The man smiled and carried her into the large bathroom. After turning on the lights, he gently placed her down on the soft purple vanity seat, then went over to the large marble bathtub and began to run bath water. While he waited for the tub to fill he turned to Alex and asked, "Would you like me to join you?"

Alex didn't hesitate to provide an answer, "Yes."

Immediately, the man began to disrobe. Removing his tactical belt and gun holster and placing them on the sink counter. Then he unlaced his boots and placed them into a small nook. Alex watch eagerly as he removed every stitch of clothing. His body was an absolute perfect physical specimen. Strong well chiseled legs, a firm backside, glistening stomach and chest muscles, beautifully defined arms, not to mention the largest manhood she had ever seen- even in its unerected state. She was completely aroused by him, but still too weak to show interest.

Once the man had completely undressed, he unabashedly walked over to Alex and presented himself to her. She wanted to reach out and touch him all over; who was she kidding, she wanted to peal her clothes off and ride him like a bridle-less stallion. Curse this fragile body! It was always destroying her ambitions and impeding her desires. Sensing her frustration, the man took the initiative and kissed her soft ruby lips passionately before standing her up and disrobing her completely.

Alex melted away completely, this was such a perfect moment. It felt good to let him take complete control- this is just what she always wanted, to feel his strong hands all over her body. To taste his licentious kisses, to be enveloped by his earthy masculine sent, which was patchouli mingled with perspiration from a hard day's work as an officer of the law. The man worked hurriedly to remove her shoes, socks, pants, and panties. He was just as fervent as she was to delight in this debauched bath, but he also knew how weak she was from her illness and he did not want to overwhelm her, at least not yet. So when it came time to remove her blouse he took his time, tenderly removing each button slowly, then gently slipping the soft cotton garment down her alabaster shoulders and tossing it on to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra.

Alex's body shivered with delight, tiny goose-bumps covered her soft skin, and a gentle red flush overtook her sweet face. The man holding her firmly, as she was still too weakened to support herself, reached around to her back and began to delicately unhook her white bra. When the task was complete he slipped the lacy garment off and let it fall to the floor. Her soft breasts squished against his muscular chest and her cherry red nipples were rigid, Alex was extremely aroused.

"Albert..." She whispered as chills flashed throughout her body as she looked up at his stern face.

"Do not speak." He whispered back looking down at her through his dark sunglasses. "There is no need to say anything."

Alex nuzzled against Albert and he tenderly caressed her long blonde hair. He wanted to hold her for a little bit longer, but he could tell the water in the tub was getting too high to accommodate both of them without spilling over, so he gently sat her down back upon the purple vanity stool, then went to turn off the water. The steam from the tub rose, it was very hot, but he had no intentions of getting in the water right now. First thing was first, they had to get clean before their sensual bath together. Walking away from the large tub, he went over to the shower and turned on the water to a warm temperature.

Once Albert was finished he took off his sunglasses and placed them next to the items he previously laid on the sink counter top, then walked over to Alex.

"Must we?" She whined softly.

"Yes." Albert answered. "We must get clean before our sybaritic delight can commence."

With that Albert picked up Alex and carried her into the shower. It was a little tricky attempting to keep his balance on the wet marble shower floor, but he managed to smoothly sit her down on the shower bench. Pulling the shower head from its holder, he pointed the nozzle at Alex and let the warm water pour over her body. Once she was soaking wet, he put the nozzle back, and then grabbed her sponge and sweetly scented soap. Lathering up the sponge, Albert gently scrubbed every inch of her delicate frame, leaving no part of her unlathered. When he was finished he took the nozzle and rinsed her down. Then he sat the nozzle on the stool with her. Grabbing her shampoo, he poured a glob in his hand then sat down upon the stool and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Alex was absolutely happy. Albert was so tender and caring, this was perfection. Albert was displaying the gentle affection of an older brother, yet exhibiting the raw sexuality of a passionate lover. Yes, when they met a few years ago they were locked in a bitter competition, but underneath his competitive and ascetic nature was a man who could be tender and passionate. It was a secret side of him that she was pleased to experience since she was positive he rarely, if ever, let this side show to anyone. Once Albert was finished washing her hair, he rinsed out all the shampoo, then quickly bathed himself. When all tasks were complete, he turned the water off and looked over at her and asked, "Do you think you can stand on your own Alex?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

Albert outstretched his hand and shakily Alex got up off the seat; her legs wobbled and she could barely keep her balance. Upon seeing how unsteady she was, Albert caught Alex in his stout arms.

"You must proceed with caution Alex." His deep baritone voice chided. "If you cannot stand you should not force yourself."

"Yes." She said looking up at him with a gentle smile. "You are right."

Albert took her arm and gently put it over his shoulder to support her. Opening the glass door and leading her out of the shower, he then sat her down on the edge of the bathtub before testing the water. As he suspected, taking the shower some of the heat dissipated, making it safe for them to enter. Taking the lead, he put both his legs into the temperate water and sank down. Once he was settled in the warm liquid, Albert took Alex by the waist and gently guided her into the water and onto his lap. Alex let her body relax and she leaned against Albert.

"Are you feeling better Alex?" Albert asked putting his large hands around her tiny waist.

"I'm beginning to." She said closing her blue eyes.

Albert's left hand gently slipped down her waist and down to her delicate womanhood. Slipping his fingers beyond her womanly folds, he began to mildly manipulate her sensitive bud. Alex began to quiver, moan, and swirl her hips against his groin, which caused an immediate reaction in Albert. His manhood began to rise. Alex could feel his hardness against her backside, however more than anything she wanted to feel it inside her. She opened her eyes and their gaze locked.

"What is your desire Alex?" Albert questioned as he continued to fondle her womanhood.

"I want you Albert," Alex moaned breathlessly. "However…"

" _However?_ " Albert questioned.

"You know we are brother and sister." She said softly.

"We are siblings merely in name only." He corrected with a sinister quality to his deep baritone voice.

"But Albert…" Before she could continue with her protest her breathing became shallow and her body began to convulse all over, his fingers were bringing her to a very powerful climax.

"If you do not want this," Albert whispered in her ear. "I can always stop and put you to bed."

"Albert…" She panted. "Albert please don't stop. Please give it to me!"

"As you wish my dear Alex." He said wickedly as he positioned his ridged manhood at the entrance of her moist valley.

Alex braced herself for what was to come. She knew this would undoubtedly be a little uncomfortable. One because of Albert's monolithic size and two, because it had been at least two years since she last engaged in sexual congress. However, a part of her was looking forward to feeling a bit of pain once he entered her and she hoped he would not be too gentle with her. She could feel Albert begin to slip inside her, yet no matter how much she braced for it the pain was intense, but she relished it.

"Albert..." Alex squealed. "It hurts…"

Albert did not stop or relent even a little. In fact he held her tiny waist firmly and pulled her down as far as she would go on his thick manhood. Alex was writhing wildly and came to an immediate climax.

"Very good my dear Alex..." Albert moaned softly.

Alex opened her eyes wide to find herself all alone on the floor of her penthouse living room. Her entire body ached, probably from falling into the door and onto the unforgiving white marble floor, not to mention just lying there for an unknown amount of time. With what limited strength she had at her disposal, Alex pulled herself up off the floor and propped herself up against the white sofa. The grandfather clock in her library softly chimed out the time with two soft dings.

"2 AM." She said softly.

She did not recall what time she had gotten home for obvious reasons, but she did remember leaving the office around seven. That was when she really acknowledged the ever increasing symptoms of her condition; she knew that if she didn't leave when she did getting home would have been an impossibility. With a sigh, Alex kicked off her shoes, grabbed the water glass from the floor, and stood up. It took all her mental faculties to not topple over again. The medicine she took to help alleviate her sickness caused all kinds of foul side-effects, one of which was extreme dizziness. Some other side-effects included intense dreams and vivid hallucinations, which was probably why she dreamt of Albert and why it felt so realistic.

Trying to gain control of her current situation, Alex tried to find a central focus point in the penthouse, to keep her from falling over. So she focused on a painting of the Arklay Mansion. Keeping her gaze transfixed on the image, Alex made her way around the table and over to the wall where the painting hung. For a moment, her vertigo abated so she hurriedly made her way to her bedroom, while she still had the benefit of clarity. Once inside the room, she reached for the light switch, but she stopped herself from flicking the light on. Alex remember another side-effect was photophobia and the pain from the bright lights would hardly be beneficial to her recovery. Besides she would be retiring to bed shortly and her eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness around her, it was best to leave them off.

Alex turn and closed the bedroom door behind her, then began to undress for bed.

"My dear Alex." A man's deep baritone voice called out.

"You are not really here Albert." She said firmly as she continued to undress. "You are but a figment of my prescription induced mind."

Albert chuckled, but did not respond.

"You are not really here." Alex said.

"So long as you need me dear Alex." Albert said sternly. "I will always be here for you, whether in reality or imagined."

"The real Albert would never promise such a thing." Alex contested.

"One would argue that the fictionalized "Albert" you have created is far superior to the reality." He retorted. "This alternate "Albert" gives you all the sweet and gentle love of an older brother as well as the sexual virility of an ardent lover. Is this not all you have ever desired in a mate Alex?"

Alex turned and faced Albert, who was laying in her bed wearing nothing but that devilishly handsome smirk. Instantly Alex turned away, which triggered to dizzy spell once again.

"You should not have turned so hastily Alex." Albert reprimanded. "As you see, it has just instigated an imbalance in your equilibrium."

"You're not real." Alex whispered to herself. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"I am very much a part of you Alex." Albert said sinisterly. "We share so much in common dear Alex."

"Please stop it!" Alex screamed.

The apparition of Albert got up out of bed and walked over to her. Alex tried hard to ignore it, but she could feel herself giving in to the delusion.

"Do not fight this Alex." Albert said taking her into his strong arms. "You know this is for your own good."

"B-but…" Alex tried one last time to fight against this powerful hallucination.

"There is nothing to say Alex." Albert said softly. "Let us lay together in bed. I will let you do anything you desire to me."

"Anything?" She questioned softly.

"Anything." He answered.

With a sigh Alex walked over to the bed and lay down, she knew surrendering to an aberration was erroneous, nevertheless it felt so good to let go and have Albert take control. Sinking into the fluffy sweetly bed Alex nestled into the pillows, once she was nicely tucked in, Albert appeared next to her and she smiled and Albert smiled to her in kind. Alex thought to herself, she may be programmed to feel best being near that old geezer Spencer, but she only truly felt safe and happy when Albert was by her side.


End file.
